119827-is-the-game-dead-advice-needed-not-a-rant
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- it's not that though at least not for me. I tried levelling an alt on Jabbit but i couldn't get into the PvE mind set, sure it is a lot more populated but that is it. Seems like the only thing this game has going for it are the raids at the moment. | |} ---- No, this is a rude and convoluted statement. It's also detrimental to the player base, telling people instantly if they are on Luminai to "move" is just wrong. There are still guilds that are actively recruiting, might just be a couple of guilds, but they still exist. Like the amount of times I've had to explain to people, it's not pride that is keeping anyone at Luminai, but our guild in particular it's the fact we just want to pvp (bgs, arenas) makes no difference what server we are on for that. Plus a pvp guild on a pve server makes no sense? OP, I run OM NOM NOM POTATO, arguably one of the biggest PvP EU guilds, and we just so happen to live on.. Luminai. If you did decide to stay here, hit me up and I can give you some details on how to join in with our fun times. | |} ---- ---- I moved from Jabbit to Luminai by choice as I wanted to try PvP for the first time, with players who were more interested and could help me get into it. Pride had nothing to do with it. Telling people to transfer to Jabbit because it has more players on it is hurting Luminai's population even more. It's never going to recover if this keeps happening :( | |} ---- The opposite is also true. What you are doing is detrimental to the player base, telling new players to play on an empty server will cause them to quit (this has already happened to several new players on Luminai). People that are not playing this game in general have a negative opinion on Wildstar, due to the amount of negative publicity this game had... Everywhere you go you will hear people say ded gaem whether its joking or serious. Therefore having those skeptical people start on Luminai because a couple guilds feel like they want to re build that server is a very bad idea, as they will immediately jump to the conclusion that all the rumors are true and simply leave. You will not be able to re build Luminai with simply getting new players in, because those new players will quit the game after they see Luminai. The only way to fix Luminai is to have a mass transfer from Jabbit to spread the population which isn't going to happen voluntarily because nobody wants to take the first step into a dead server... Carbine has to interfere or RIP Luminai. Luminai as it currently stands is bad for Wildstar. It is hurting the game more than its doing good. And i actually get annoyed everytime i see the few of you on Luminai try to get new players to join you, not because i want them to join my server, but because i don't want to see them quit the game... Edited December 14, 2014 by BusterCasey Content | |} ---- ---- How would you solve it? Just curious. Edited December 14, 2014 by BusterCasey | |} ---- ---- ---- Wouldn't work. My guild is on jabbit and it's the people I play with. It's just how it is and there's no point trying to lure new players into the fantasy of a recovering server with something amazing like two guilds. On a MMO. Surely the guy who proudly mentionned that was trolling. If players want people they move to Jabbit, it's as simple as that. I know you want more people on your server but once it's empty it cannot recover. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You DO NOT talk about Fight Club :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's not the best thing though, that's the sad part actually... We can't reach the people and warn them before its too late in some cases... But when they do get on the forum like the OP did, i'd rather tell them the truth that Jabbit is where the population is at, so they can have fun in Wildstar and not quit. Full of pride and annoying? you guys sure love drama... I have never spoken about the players in Luminai, i am speaking about servers, they are virtual worlds, they are items stored at Carbine Studios. Its ironic that you tell me to lighten up when you are the one riled up about this, nobody is arguing here, chill. Yes i do agree that it would be better to have both servers alive, but i am of the opinion that can only be done by Carbine interference and not the players. Because as i mentioned before, new players wont stick around in Luminai and old players wont take the first step into that server. Perhaps close both Jabbit and Luminai, open 2 new servers (rename basically) and force everyone to spread out again or something, fresh start? As i said, chill with the drama. The *censor* you speak of is basically rewording what i said but is exactly what i was saying... I was speaking about the server Luminai not the players of Luminai. Being upset about what i said is akin to being upset because i said iPhone sucks and you love iPhone. Lighten up dammit... xD | |} ---- I'm actually with Sylqt here. People have said Entity is dead, lifeless, and that nothing ever happens. Entity has what might be four to five times the population of Luminai even in my estimate. At issue is that Wildstar has a lot of places where people hide from each other. In other games, you'll see tons of people just randomly hanging out in capital cities; that's how you judge population. That doesn't happen in Wildstar, housing is too big in this game. More importantly, Wildstar's not as friendly to your casual solo player who wants people to simply appear out of nowhere to help them whenever they need help. That's where you get people complaining about Entity's population even when we run nigh hourly Lightspires and my last spin through Algoroc I ran across probably 20-30 people in a few hours. While Carbine has a lot to do there (and I wrote a long piece on what exactly they can do to improve Luminae's and Warhound's positions while still improving both Entity's and Jabbit's), I would DEFINITELY not discount the impact that player communities, especially on a server whose sole additional feature is inescapable world PVP, can have. Sylqt might not be able to magically generate players like some kind PVP Jesus, but plugging people directly into the community and giving them the connections they need to work will make Luminae feel more alive than any random jagoff on Jabbit praying for players to rain on his head. Essentially, new players will ALWAYS complain that the game is empty at the top (they do this in all games) unless the community can latch onto them. Far and away, Sylqt's approach is the most important thing that needs to happen on Luminae. Carbine can, and should, improve the server situation through idiosyncrasy, but it's an absolutely worthless exercise on their part unless the actual player community on Luminae gives potential players a reason to be there. It's an MMORPG, the truth of community generating the greatest content the game provides crosses all MMORPG titles. If you count the community, MMORPG titles compete with each other. For players who have no connection to anyone in the game whatsoever, an MMORPG is competing against every other game in existence. Right now, there's a dearth of players right now playing WoD. If they weren't connected to the community, they could very well be playing CoD for all it matters. MMORPGs are founded around players getting to interact with players. | |} ---- What does this mean? I particularly don't get the dearth of players in WoD bit... did you mean to use another word? I'm gonna argue that MMORPGs are founded around players seeing other players, not necessarily doing things with them, which is an important distinction. I make this argument primarily because lots of people prefer to play an MMO solo, which has been noted by Carbine and is evident through general experience. They don't want to feel obligated to game with everyone they meet, or talk to them, but they do like having folks around because it makes the game world feel real. This is just like real life; I don't personally want to go out and talk to/play with everyone I meet, but I definitely want to see people around. Consequently, if seeing is at least as important as doing, then large population/high activity servers are as important as having a good/accessible community. I've played on a fishbowl WoW server (Shadow Council) and I've played on a large, active WoW server (Proudmoore). Regardless of how you plug yourself into these distinct environments, you're going to notice a big difference in attitudes, progression, and opportunity. And I would say that the kind of server you like isn't about fault, it's about preference, so if Wildstar's comparably small server populations don't feel right, it's not up to the player to get over it and find a good guild. Finding a suitable guild/community can be hard enough in a medium population environment, in Wildstar's situation, I find it kind of brutal. The main point is that Carbine needs to do everything they can to foster clustered, healthy populations, while the community does what they can to make the game inviting and enjoy themselves.Both parties carry some responsibility in this, but, ultimately it's Carbine's game and its failures will be their failures, IMO. One final opinion, I no longer endorse the "Wildstar has lots of private instances so that's why it looks emptier than usual" argument. There's really not much reason for a gameplay advocate who isn't an RPer to be hanging out on anyone's housing plot. Cities in other MMOs have draw; obviously, for being what they are, but also because of services like the auction house and other vendors. So basically what I'm saying is, given the whole Wildstar population, I would be incredibly surprised if even 20% of players are spending a significant amount of time on housing plots. (This is coming from a player who spends a lot of time there— it's not that active on Dominion side, certainly much less so than in summer.) The argument worked when lots of players were building and visiting. Again, at least on Dom side, this isn't the case any longer and hasn't been for months. | |} ---- Are you honestly trying to convince everyone that player retention is better on an empty and dead server? This can't be serious. Look. OP made a post about not seeing other people on this server. We gave him the answer he's been looking for. Even if you don't like the state of the server you play on you should at least have some respect for people answering to luminai players having issues with the current state of the server. This bickering about luminai not recovering if people don't tell others to stay there at all costs is just poisonous. | |} ---- ---- An extended version of that sentence might read, "Right now, there is a dearth of players right now who are playing WoD." So you understood it correctly. A good example is Kytar, who still logs in occasionally and stays somewhat current, but is playing WoD at the moment. Not many other people might see Kytar, but according to Carbine Ky would be an active player. However, I think you're misrepresenting my point when you say, "And I would say that the kind of server you like isn't about fault, it's about preference, so if Wildstar's comparably small server populations don't feel right, it's not up to the player to get over it and find a good guild." That's not my point. My point is that if you aren't looking to connect with the larger server community at all, even Entity can feel barren. It's not just about multiple instances, as you implied, but fragmented community gathering. There's a reason WoW hasn't put in player housing and why Carbine has, multiple times, been very reluctant to add more functionality to housing plots. If they fix the queues, the open world will feel more, rather than less, empty, because people will simply sit on their plots waiting for queues. It's not about RPers hanging out on housing plots, it's about players gaining benefits by being on their housing plots rather than in a main city like Thayd. In essence, it's a LOT easier for people to not be seen in the open world in Wildstar, and likewise easy for someone to dissociate themselves from the greater community. In essence, Wildstar makes it way too easy to avoid people and to be avoided. I'm under the impression that counteracting that with reductive solutions would prove wildly unpopular. That's why not only did I post my PVP/PVE idiosyncrasy treatise with non-reductive solutions, but I also support and would encourage people to use Sylqt's example as a template. Sylqt isn't just saying people should get over themselves, he's actively promoting people to be engaged and is providing that opportunity. I think Carbine's role is being overstated here. There are things they could do, but the only surefire ways they could force the game to feel more full and to force people into sociable scenarios aren't necessarily things I'd like to see them implement, and I don't think that's a minority opinion. Short of somehow spontaneously generating more players and those improvements I have already previously suggested, Carbine can't make a server fun. People like Sylqt can, though, and I think his efforts should be appreciated and respected, not undermined or ridiculed. It's easy to complain about the problem, but it's a lot more commendable to be part of the solution. If Luminae had twenty or thirty Sylqts, I would probably have still made the suggestions I made to Carbine, but I also think Luminae would have a much better reputation and be in a better state. | |} ---- ---- My advice? Hit level 50, do the attunement and hop into GA with a decent guild. Have you done the adventures or dungeons yet? Try them. They're what hooked me into WildStar. Trust me, the game is anything but bland. :) | |} ---- I can guarantee that'll never happen. I've seen this "the game begins at X level" advice before in other games and, frankly, playing through umpteen levels of tedium to find the supposedly "good stuff" is a waste of my time. Been there, done that, won't do it again. What you find interesting at that stage of the game is no guarantee that I'll find it interesting anyway. | |} ---- At least try a dungeon? You can do those from level 20 onwards? I realize that WildStar isn't everyone's cup of tea and it's a niche game- but it sounds like you're not even giving it a chance. | |} ---- ----